


Overwhelmed

by Ninish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ficlet, M/M, Victor Nikiforov-centric, Yuuri skates when he's anxious, but that's canon anyway, pink convertible, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninish/pseuds/Ninish
Summary: In between competitions every possible training second is valuable. But then Yuuri just /had/ to do this. Because that's how he functions. Victor was just not prepared (he never is).[Summary is bad on purpose because the story is short and I'd spoil the whole thing if I wrote an actual summary XD sorry!]





	Overwhelmed

His day had started early, as usual, though rather than walking to the rink together with his husband, that morning he had an interview and photoshoot to attend. 

 

Yuuri would normally accompany him but it was mid-season; any moment they _could_ use for training _would_ be used for training (and Yuuri would then have a perfect excuse to buy this magazine. He still collected any piece of paper with Victor's face on it, and Victor found it endearing). 

 

Upon arriving at the studio where his photos were to be taken however, he was informed that the whole thing was cancelled and rescheduled to a later date due to a short circuit having occurred early that morning, and which damaged lots of the lighting equipments. 

 

Victor was partially frustrated because of the loss of time and partially overjoyed because he could now join his husband in his training right away. Flashing a bright smile here and there at the technicians and staff that were inspecting the damaged equipment and assuring them that he'd have no trouble with the new date for the interview, he returned to the parking area, got into his pink convertible and drove off, considering stopping at a certain pastry shop to get some treats before arriving at the rink. 

 

\---

 

Victor entered the main area of the rink with some light muffins in a paper bag for himself and for Yuuri (they didn't contain sugar supposedly, only stevia and sucralose... a light treat wouldn't kill Yuuri's diet, right? He could skate the calories off in less than an hour anyway), and scanned his surroundings. 

 

Georgi's FS music was blaring away from the amplifiers - a fast but dramatic piece with a lot of cellos - which combined well with the loud yelling Yakov was showering Georgi, Yurio and Mila with by the rink's barrier. 

 

Seeing nothing new here, Victor moved his gaze away to the other side of the rink and sure enough, the object of his eternal affections was there, on the ice, skating his legs away. 

 

It was still early in the morning and he already looked somewhat tired so Coach Nikiforov was about to call him off the ice for some rest when he recognized what exactly it was that Yuuri was doing:

 

That combination that he just (flawlessly) performed was not a part of Yuuri's programs. 

 

Those arms movements that softly caressed the sky with the fingertips didn't belong in Yuuri's programs. 

 

That beautiful Y-spiral which was gracefully transitioned into a Triple Axel was nowhere within Yuuri's programs. 

 

That was Victor's... 

 

That was Victor's Free Skate for this season. 

 

Yuuri was skating his husband's current Free Skate program, and the whole world dissolved around Victor. 

 

Yuuri was totally immersed in his own world too; like nothing but the ice and the story he was telling were left in the world anymore, whereas Victor's heart was beating louder and louder and tears spilled down his cheeks as he was finally overcome with emotion. 

 

His loving husband was skating his Free Skate program on the ice; and life just couldn't be more perfect. 

 

His eyes could do nothing but follow the dancing figure through the haze of the tears, addicted to those moves that screamed 'Yuuri,' and if the moves had had another name, the name would have to be 'Love.' 

 

There was no music but Yuuri's body was visually recreating Victor's chosen piece. No, wait, Georgi's music was still emanating from the amplifiers; it was just that Yuuri silenced it with the passion of his skating. 

 

The jumps were all executed perfectly and the steps sequence were much richer than when Victor did them and oh, if he could take some of that grace and imprint it in his own moves - if he could perform his program like this, then how many records would he be breaking? Was there any record for sheer beauty? 

 

He wasn't jealous, no, he was just dazzled, and enamored, and inspired, yes so inspired, and so alive, and as Yuuri stroked forwards and then entered the Quad Loop Victor's heart occupied all of his chest already, frozen in a continuous scream of life force that spelled with its beats: 'I'm here and I'm alive! And I love to live! I live to love!'

 

Yuuri took the final pose and Victor was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to do with himself. 

 

So he called out to Love. 

 

"Yuuuuuri!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could have added a part where Victor tries to record Yuuri with his phone but his hands are trembling, and he forgets he's holding the muffins so the bag just ends in the floor (and he doesn't even notices) while he tries to start recording with shaky fingers. 
> 
> But I'm satisfied with the flow of it so I don't dare alter it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading ~


End file.
